Self-assembly drawer kits for mounting the rear wall of a drawer on a drawer of a piece of furniture are previously disclosed.
Self-assembly drawer kits are previously disclosed, for example, in which a metallic drawer sidewall unit and the rear wall of the drawer are connected together without tools. The rear wall of the drawer is provided for this purpose with hooks, which are capable of being inserted into slots the drawer sidewall unit. The rear wall of the drawer further possesses positioning pins, which, in the assembled state, project into corresponding openings in the drawer sidewall unit, so that vertical displacement of the rear wall of the drawer relative to the sidewall unit is prevented.
A disadvantage associated with the previously disclosed self-assembly drawer kits is that the components of the drawer or the drawer sidewall unit must be matched to the rear wall of the drawer. For example, a flexible combination of a drawer sidewall unit and various drawer rear walls is implemented in a comparatively unfavorable manner in the previously disclosed self-assembly drawer kits.